Las primeras veces en realidad son las segundas veces
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Estaban celebrando la vida, la victoria... pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Levi celebraba el cuerpo de Eren. ADV: no, esto no es angst.


**Las primeras veces en realidad son las segundas veces**

* * *

Estaba ahí, con las manos arañando el colchón y las rodillas apoyadas contra las sábanas, sintiendo las embestidas cada vez más fuertes, sintiendo como él iba entrando y saliendo de su interior con tal intensidad que pensó que iba a partirse por la mitad.

Aún así no quería que se detuviera. Y por eso, cuando el hombre que estaba clavado contra su trasero dejó de moverse, se quejó.

—Capitán… no…

—¿Uh? ¿Finalmente puedes hablar? —dijo Levi.

Eren bajó el rostro y lo enterró entre sus manos, avergonzado.

No sabía cómo había terminado en esa cama con las piernas abiertas y el trasero al aire. Pero sí sabía que si no terminaba iba a arrepentirse.

—Capitán… por… por favor… —siseó.

—Estabas tan ebrio hace unos momentos que pensé que habías perdido completamente la razón.

Eren recordó entonces. Estaban celebrado la reconquista de Shigashina y el descubrir una fábrica artesanal de cerveza fue como una bendición del cielo. El comandante no estaba cerca cuando la jefa Hange sugirió que los reclutas y soldados tenían derecho a relajarse un poco.

Pero lo que empezó como una charla amena, escaló de inmediato y de forma poco proporcional, hasta que lo último que recordaba Eren con claridad era a Mikasa y su capitán sentados en una mesa contando chistes.

Aquello había incomodado mucho a varios de los presentes, provocando que unos cuantos se retiraran en parejas y que a los pocos minutos unos más se quejaran de que "no había espacio" en las habitaciones.

—Bueno, creo que no estás en condiciones para…

Eren sabía que no estaba en condiciones. Probablemente nunca estaría en condiciones ni para acceder a un puesto de trabajo que implicara una prueba psicológica.

—¡No! —gritó—. Capitán, no… no me importa, a estas alturas, ¡por favor, termine conmigo! ¡Como yo quiero terminar con los titanes!

Levi vaciló unos segundos, y Eren sospechó que tal vez estuviera también ebrio. No es que una de las correas amarradas a su cabeza cual corbata de ejecutivo borracho le diera una gran pista.

—Ah, asumo que ese es lenguaje sucio y no que quieres que te mate en serio, ¿eh? —dijo.

Eren se sonrojó aún más. ¿Es que ese tío no entendía las metáforas?

—Capitán… —dijo esta vez en tono amenazante. Y su cuerpo, exigente, se removió buscando crear contacto.

—Oh —habló Levi en un tono parco que solo porque vino acompañado de un jadeo le dio la idea a Eren de que se había movido de forma efectiva.

—¡Capitán! —gritó, empezando a molestarse.

Levi pareció captar la idea y le dio una palmada en el trasero que solo provocó que Eren se sintiera más excitado.

—Uh, ¿eso te gusta? —preguntó, volviendo a golpearle.

Eren tuvo que asentir solo moviendo la cabeza. Para su suerte, no tuvo que hablar más, porque las embestidas volvieron, aunque esta vez de forma suave.

No estaba mal. En comparación a unos instantes, cuando todo era salvaje y sin sentido, el nuevo ritmo invitaba a la reflexión.

Y Eren sintió que eso debía hacer. Porque esa era una situación en la que valía la pena pensar aunque sea un poco. Después de todo, no todos los días se pegaba una borrachera tremenda y terminaba siendo follado por el capitán de su escuadrón.

Si lo reflexionaba bien, esa estocada le hizo tener un pensamiento profundo, no le molestaba en realidad. Ni lo del sexo entre hombres ni el no recordar cómo llegaron ahí… o cómo llegó el pene de su capitán a su trasero, para ser más precisos y científicos. Y, la forma en que el capitán levantaba sus caderas para poder llegar a ese punto… Eren sintió que veía estrellas, visto desde otro ángulo, siguió reflexionando Eren, se sentía muy bien. Era algo muy placentero. Aunque el recuerdo de Mikasa se le empezó a meter en la cabeza. El problema no eran sus conflictos morales, ¿o quizá sí? Porque pensar en ella le estaba causando una erección mucho más fuerte, como si la tuviera ahí, impregnada en su cuerpo… ¿y eso no era ilícito o al menos digno de ser categorizado como una desviación? Bien. Mikasa no era su hermana biológica: erección: un punto; moral: cero. Pero excitarse por el recuerdo de su hermanastra mientras el cabo segundo Levi le daba por atrás, eso sí tenía algo de malo, ¿no? Aunque, pensándolo de nuevo bien, el sexo era algo retorcido: erección: dos puntos; moral: cero.

—Eren, cuidado… —le advirtió Levi aumentando la velocidad—, estás estrechándote demasiado…

—L-lo siento… caa-capitán… —jadeó Eren, el olor familiar y las manos en su cuerpo estaban llevándolo al borde—. ¡Capitán, ya no puedo más! —gritó, moviendo sus caderas aún más rápido, embistiéndose él mismo contra el cuerpo de su superior.

—¡Eren! —gruñó Levi.

—¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! —repitió el joven, sintiendo una turba de imágenes que no entendía, de colores, sabores, sensaciones hasta que finalmente su cuerpo no resistió y dejando salir un gemido gutural, eyaculó sobre las sábanas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió un líquido caliente en su interior.

—Oh, lo siento, se me pasó —escuchó excusarse a Levi. Luego, lentamente, sintió le abandonaba un calor y una presencia.

Su cuerpo convulsionó satisfecho contra la cama, sentía como si su corazón se hubiera multiplicado y latiera en distintas partes de su organismo. Esa mezcla entre rabia, lujuria y locura era increíble, y aún así el recuerdo de Mikasa lo inundaba. Y no podía entender porqué. No era como si la bufanda que tenía enrollada en el cuello le dijera algo…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó en voz baja, todavía sin aire suficiente. Casi de inmediato sintió que alguien pasaba un dedo sobre su espalda… O, no era un dedo, era más bien como…—. ¿Capitán, qué haces? —preguntó, tomando asiento de inmediato.

Ante él vio a Levi con una pluma en manos, unas gotas de tinta cayeron sobre la cama. Eren dio una mirada rápida a la habitación, era una de esas con camas dobles, una, la que ellos habían invadido, y la otra a unos metros más allá. Eren no quiso pensar en quiénes podían haber sido los testigos o víctimas traumatizadas de su pequeña escena.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Eren, tratando en vano de voltear su cabeza y mirar a su espalda baja.

—Nada, solo escribía —contestó Levi.

—¿Escribir? ¿Escribir qué, capitán?

—Pues lo mismo que dice ahí. —Levi señaló al vientre bajo de Eren.

El muchacho bajó muy lento la cabeza. Su mirada aún un poco intoxicada tardó unos momentos en reconocer el significado y la caligrafía.

—Mi…Mi... Mika… Mika… Mika saestu… voaqu…i —dijo, y luego añadió—: Mikasa Estuvo Aquí.

Levi asintió.

—Pero yo no escribí su nombre, obviamente —sonrió con sutileza.

A Eren no le interesó la ironía. Miró con confusión a Levi, exigiéndole una explicación.

—Ah, pues… —el capitán se encogió de hombros y dio una mirada fugaz a la cama de enfrente.

—¡Capitán! ¿Qué significa esto? —le reclamó Eren.

Las sábanas de la cama contigua se removieron y unas piernas y un vientre perfectamente trabajado se mostraron.

Mikasa se pasó de una cama a la otra en un parpadeo, apenas y en ropa interior.

—Eren, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó.

—Es bueno —le dijo Levi—. Es tierno.

—Eren es adorable —asintió Mikasa.

Eren los miró como si fueran los innombrables.

—¿Qué carajo? ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué pasó aquí? —alzó los brazos al aire, y de inmediato, con una mano, señaló a su vientre bajo—. ¿Y aquí? —Y luego a su espalda—. ¿Y allá?

Levi y Mikasa le respondieron de inmediato porque parecía que de no obtener una respuesta se volvería un titán.

—Eren… —sonrió Mikasa—. Hoy te hice hombre… —Un sonrojo se apoderó de su bonito rostro.

—Ah, yo también —añadió Levi.

Eren los miró como si fueran monstruos. Peores que los que causaron tanto terror en Shigashina.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, señalando a Mikasa con la mano temblorosa—. ¿Quiere decir que… tú y yo…?

—Y tú y él —añadió Mikasa.

—P-pero… c-como… c-cuando… —insistió Eren. Y de pronto una avalancha de retrospectivas se aglutinó en su cabeza, escenas con Mikasa y su capitán que no pertenecían a esa habitación. Incrédulo, Eren señaló a uno y a otro numerosas veces—. Pero… entonces… quién… cuándo… primero… segundo…

Levi chasqueó la lengua, en un tono evidentemente aburrido.

—No te hagas problemas. Es como preguntar qué fue primero, si el huevo o la gallina…

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo estamos hablando! —lloriqueó el muchacho.

Y procedió a mirarlos feo, con un odio tan bien elaborado que de no ser ellos los héroes de la humanidad y carecer de ese sentido común que te dice que te puedes morir ahí, hubieran mojado las sábanas.

—Entonces, es como preguntar qué fue primero, si el titán o el humano… —añadió Mikasa.

—¡Mikasaaa! —Eren sintió que empezaba a perder fuerza, las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos—. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan descarados, ustedes dos, los héroes de la humanidad…?

Tuvo que cubrirse la cara y apretar con sus dedos los lacrimales en un afán de evitar el torrente que se avecinaba.

—Lo siento, —dijo entonces Mikasa, con el rostro realmente preocupado—. No pensaba que realmente te lo tomaras así… Que tu flor fuera tan especial…

—Flor —dijo Eren con tono seco. —¿FLOR?

—¿Flores? —trató de tantear Levi. Mikasa pareció tener la misma duda y Eren solo quería que lo dejaran solo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que entre esos dos le iban a terminar de volver loco. Estaba a un paso de volverse titán y salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, olvidando a sus amigos, su hogar y todo, absolutamente todo. Atravesar el mundo, el vasto mar que solo había visto en los libros de los papás de Armin, y desaparecer de esa civilización tan incivilizada que no solo se las había arreglado para tomar su virginidad, sino las dos…

—No seas tan nena, Eren —dijo una voz bajo las sábanas de la cama contigua.

—¿Sa-Sasha? —balbuceó Eren.

La joven se sentó en la cama con un rostro de resaca y le lanzó a su amigo una mirada de igualdad: compañeros en la desgracia, o en depravación de terceros.

—Ah, y yo… —dijo Jean abriendo la puerta, como si quisiera escapar de una pesadilla.

Levi y Mikasa le dieron miradas inertes.

—No, tú no, Jean —dijeron en coro—. La última vez que te vimos —prendieron al mismo tiempo unos cigarros que habían sacado de quién sabe dónde— estabas con Armin —y les dieron unas caladas profundas.

Mientras Eren les gritaba a su capitán y a su hermanastra sobre lo cliché que era eso de fumar cigarros en la cama y Sasha sacaba un emparedado bajo su almohada, Armin llegó caminando por el pasillo, arrastrando los pies como quien arrastra su alma, y se acercó a Jean, que había permanecido rechazado en la entrada.

—Hey… —dijo con la voz hueca, como si su espíritu y sus valores morales se hubieran ido a alguna parte.

—Armin… —susurró este.

—Esto… —el muchacho de cabello rubio se sonrojó.

Jean se puso tenso.

—Jean…

—¡No, Armin! Esto… esto fue un error…

—Lo sé, lo sé, Jean… Pero…

Los presentes dejaron por un segundo sus disquisiciones personales para mirar al par.

—¡No quiero hablar de esto, Armin!

—¡Está bien, Jean! ¡Prometo que nunca hablaremos de esto, pero al menos dime si no te duele nada! ¿Te traté bien? ¿Fui delicado contigo?

Jean se volteó a mirar al grupo en la cama, Eren y Sasha sintieron que compartían ese gesto desgraciado y las lágrimas que se derramaban de su rostro.

—Por favor —suplicó Jean—, si alguien alguna vez pregunta, digan que tuve una orgía con ustedes…

* * *

**Saludos. Este es mi primer intento de un Levi x Eren. Pero al final me salió un tanto ¿bisexual? Bueno, no quería sexo serio, XD, y me encanta poner a Eren en situaciones confusas, y de paso le tengo tanto cariño a Myhouse que no puedo dejarla sin su obscuro objeto del deseo. **

**Creo que lo más complicado siempre será hacer un Levi x Eren porque me es imposible encontrarles gracia o sexappeal. Para mí el fapping ideal es con dos hombres hechos y derechos. Eren, en ese sentido, es un niño. XD, igual, se hace lo que se puede.**


End file.
